The present invention relates to dyeing compositions containing phenyl-azo-benzene compounds comprising at least one cationic group Z chosen from quaternized aliphatic chains, aliphatic chains comprising at least one quaternized saturated ring and aliphatic chains comprising at least one quaternized unsaturated ring, to the use of such compositions as direct dyes in dyeing applications for keratin substances, in particular human keratin fibers and especially the hair, and to the direct dyeing processes employing these compositions.
In the field of hair dyeing, direct dyes are sought, i.e., dyes which, without an oxidizing agent being supplied, are capable by themselves of temporarily modifying the natural shade of the hair, while satisfying a certain number of criteria. In particular, it is desired that these direct dyes generate reproducible dyeing effects with rich and varied shades, making it possible to obtain a wide range of colors capable of satisfying formulators, and that these dyeing effects are intense and fast with respect to washing, rubbing, light and perspiration.
The inventors have just discovered, entirely surprisingly and unexpectedly, that phenyl-azo-benzene compounds of formula (I) defined below, comprising at least one cationic group Z chosen from quaternized aliphatic chains, aliphatic chains comprising at least one quaternized saturated ring and aliphatic chains comprising at least one quaternized unsaturated ring, are suitable for use as direct dyes for direct dyeing, and also that they make it possible to obtain dye compositions which lead to intense and varied colorations which have excellent properties of fastness with respect to the various treatments to which keratin fibers properties of fastness with respect to the various treatments to which keratin fibers may be subjected. Finally, these compounds display better solubility in the media conventionally used for dyeing keratin fibers and are found to be easy to synthesize.
These discoveries form the basis of the present invention.
A first subject of the invention is thus the use, as direct dyes, in, or for the manufacture of, dye compositions for keratin substances, and in particular for human keratin fibers such as the hair, of phenyl-azo-benzene compounds of formula (I) below, and the acid addition salts thereof: 
in which:
R1, R2, R3, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22 and Rxe2x80x23, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; a halogen atom; a group Z defined below; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an N-Z-amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an N-(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; an amino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl-(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N-Z-amino(C1-C6)-alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N-(C1-C6)-alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylamino(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl-(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carboxyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl radical; a C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radical; an aminosulphonyl radical; an N-Z-aminosulphonyl radical; a C1-C6 N-alkylaminosulphonyl radical; a C1-C6 N,N-dialkylaminosulphonyl radical; a C1-C6 aminosulphonylalkyl radical; a C1-C6 N-Z-aminosulphonylalkyl radical; an N-(C1-C6)-alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl radical; an N-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical; a cyano radical; a nitro radical; an amino group NR4R5 in which R4 and R5 are defined below; a group OR6 or SR6 in which R6 is defined below; or a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the alkyl may be unsubstituted or substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals and in which the amine is substituted with one or two identical or different radicals chosen from C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl, C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl, N-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl or N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl, formyl, trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl and thiocarbamyl radicals, or with a group Z defined below;
A represents a group NR4R5 in which R4 and R5 are defined below or a group OR6 in which R6 is defined below;
R4 and R5, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom; a group Z defined below; a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a thio-carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical; a C1-C6 sulphoalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminosulphonylalkyl radical; a C1-C6 N-Z-aminosulphonylalkyl radical; an N-(C1-C6)alkyl-aminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the alkyl can be unsubstituted or substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals radicals which are chosen from C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl, C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl, N-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl or N,N-di(C1-C6)-alkylcarbamyl, C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl, formyl, trifluoro-(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl, thiocarbamyl radicals, and a group Z defined below, or which may together form, with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a carbonaceous 5- or 6-membered ring or a 5- or 6-membered ring comprising one or more identical or different hetero atoms;
R6 denotes a hydrogen atom; a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a group Z; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a carboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminosulphonylalkyl radical; a C1-C6 N-Z-amino-sulphonylalkyl radical; an N-(C1-C6)alkyl-aminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylaminosulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)-alkylsulphonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)-alkylcarbonyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the alkyl is unsubstituted or substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the alkyl is unsubstituted or substituted with one or more hydroxyl radicals and in which the amine is substituted with one or two identical or different radicals which are chosen from C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl, C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, formyl, trifluoro(C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, (C1-C6)alkylcarboxyl, carbamyl, N-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, N,N-di(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl, thiocarbamyl, C1-c6 alkylsulphonyl radicals, and a group Z defined below, or which may together form, with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a carbonaceous 5- or 6-membered ring or a 5- or 6-membered ring comprising one or more identical or different hetero atoms;
Z is chosen from the unsaturated cationic groups of formulae (II) and (III) below, and the saturated cationic groups of formula (IV) below: 
xe2x80x83in which:
D is a linker arm which represents a linear or branched alkyl chain preferably comprising from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, which can be interrupted by one or more identical or different hetero atoms, such as oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms, can be substituted with one or more hydroxyl or identical or different C1-C6 alkoxy radicals, and can bear one or more ketone functions;
the ring members E, G, J, L and M, which may be identical or different, represent a carbon, oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atom;
n is an integer ranging from 0 to 4;
m is an integer ranging from 0 to 5;
the radicals R, which may be identical or different, represent a second group Z which is identical to or different from the first group Z; a halogen atom; a hydroxyl radical; a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a nitro radical; a cyano radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 alkoxy radical; a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an amido radical; an aldehydo radical; a carboxyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl radical; a thio radical; a C1-C6 thioalkyl radical; a C1-C6 alkylthio radical; an amino radical; an amino radical protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radical; or a group NHRxe2x80x3 or NRxe2x80x3 Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3 in which Rxe2x80x3 and Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, which may be identical or different, represent a C1-C6 alkyl radical, a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical or a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical;
R7 represents a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl-(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)-alkyl radical; a benzyl radical; or a second group Z which is identical to or different from the first group Z;
R8, R9 and R10, which may be identical or different, represent a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkoxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a C1-C6 amidoalkyl radical; a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical; or a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radical; two of the radicals R8, R9 and R10, may also form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a carbonaceous saturated 5- or 6-membered ring or a 5- or 6-membered ring comprising one or more identical or different hetero atoms, such as, for example, a pyrrolidine ring, a piperidine ring, a piperazine ring or a morpholine ring, it being possible for the ring to be unsubstituted or substituted with a halogen atom, a hydroxyl radical, a C1-C6 alkyl radical, a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a nitro radical, a cyano radical, a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a C1-C6 alkoxy radical, a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical, an amido radical, an aldehydo radical, a carboxyl radical, a keto(C1-C6)alkyl radical, a thio radical, a C1-C6 thioalkyl radical, a C1-C6 alkylthio radical, an amino radical or an amino radical protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radical; one of the radicals R8, R9 and R10 can also represent a second group Z which is identical to or different from the first group Z;
R11 represents a C1-C6 alkyl radical; a C1-C6 monohydroxyalkyl radical; a C2-C6 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; an aryl radical; a benzyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical; a C1-C6 aminoalkyl radical in which the amine is protected with a (C1-C6)alkylcarbonyl, carbamyl or C1-C6 alkylsulphonyl radical; a carboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a cyano(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a carbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 trifluoroalkyl radical; a tri(C1-C6)alkylsilane(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a C1-C6 sulphonamidoalkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylcarboxy(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphinyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylsulphonyl(C1-C6alkyl radical; a (C1-C6)alkylketo(C1-C6)alkyl radical; an N-(C1-C6)alkylcarbamyl(C1-C6)alkyl radical; or an N-(C1-C6)alkylsulphonamido(C1-C6)alkyl radical;
x and y are integers equal to 0 or 1, with the following conditions:
in the unsaturated cationic groups of formula (II):
when x=0, the linker arm D is attached to the nitrogen atom,
when x=1, the linker arm D is attached to one of the ring members E, G, J or L,
y can take the value 1 only when:
1) the ring members E, G, J and L simultaneously represent a carbon atom and the radical R7 is borne by the nitrogen atom of the unsaturated ring; or
2) at least one of the ring members E, G, J and L represents a nitrogen atom to which the radical R7 is attached;
in the unsaturated cationic groups of formula (III):
when x=0, the linker arm D is attached to the nitrogen atom,
when x=1, the linker arm D is attached to one of the ring members E, G, J, L or M,
y can take the value 1 only when at least one of the ring members E, G, J, L and M represents a divalent atom and when the radical R7 is borne by the nitrogen atom of the unsaturated ring;
in the cationic groups of formula (IV):
when x=0, the linker arm is attached to the nitrogen atom bearing the radicals R8 to R10,
when x=1, two of the radicals R8 to R10 form, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a saturated 5- or 6-membered ring as defined above, and the linker arm D is borne by a carbon atom of the saturated ring;
Xxe2x88x92 represents a monovalent or divalent anion and is preferably chosen from a halogen atom such as chlorine, bromine, fluorine or iodine, a hydroxide, a hydrogen sulphate and a C1-C6 alkyl sulphate such as, for example, a methyl sulphate or an ethyl sulphate;
it being understood that:
the number of cationic groups Z of formula (II) or (III) is at least equal to 1; and
when one and only one of the radicals R4 or R5 or R6 denotes a group Z in which the linker arm D represents an alkyl chain comprising a ketone function, then the ketone function is not directly linked to the nitrogen atom of the group NR4R5 when R1, R2, R3, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23 or A represents NR4R5, or to the oxygen atom of the group OR6 when R1, R2, R3, Rxe2x80x21, Rxe2x80x22, Rxe2x80x23 or A represents OR6.
In formulae (I), (II), (III) and (IV) above, the alkyl and alkoxy radicals may be linear or branched.
The compounds of formula (I) can optionally be salified with strong inorganic acids such as HCl, HBr or H2SO4, or organic acids such as acetic acid, tartaric acid, lactic acid, citric acid or succinic acid.
Among the rings of the unsaturated groups Z of formula (II) above, mention may be made in particular, for example, of pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, oxazole, thiazole and triazole rings.
Among the rings of the unsaturated groups Z of formula (III) above, mention may be made in particular, for example, of pyridine, pyrimidine, pyrazine, oxazine and triazine rings.
Among the compounds of formula (I) above, mention may be made in particular of the following compounds:
bis(2-(3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium)ethyl)(4-(4-nitrophenylazo)phenyl)amine dichloride monohydrate; and
bis(2-(3-methyl-3H-imidazol-1-ium)ethyl)(4-(4-aminophenylazo)phenyl)amine dichloride.
The compounds of formula (I) according to the invention can be obtained easily, according to methods that are well known in the state of the art for obtaining quaternized amines, for example:
in one stage, by condensation of a phenyl-azo-benzene compound comprising a haloalkyl radical with a compound bearing a tertiary amine, or by condensing a phenyl-azo-benzene compound comprising a tertiary amine radical with a compound bearing a haloalkyl radical; or
in two stages, by condensing a phenyl-azo-benzene compound comprising a haloalkyl radical with a compound bearing a secondary amine, or by condensing a halogenated phenyl-azo-benzene compound with an amino(disubstituted)alkylamine, followed by quaternization with an alkylating agent.
The quaternization step is generally, for convenience, the final step of the synthesis, but can be carried out earlier in the sequence of reactions leading to the preparation of the compounds of formula (I).
Another subject of the invention is a composition for dyeing keratin substances, containing, in a medium suitable for dyeing, an effective amount of at least one compound of formula (I) according to the invention.
Yet another subject of the invention is a composition for the direct dyeing of human keratin fibers such as the hair, containing, in a medium suitable for dyeing, an effective amount of at least one compound of formula (I) according to the invention.
The cationic phenyl-azo-benzene compound(s) of formula (I) according to the invention and/or the acid addition salt(s) thereof preferably represent from 0.005 to 12% by weight approximately, relative to the total weight of the dye composition, and even more preferably from 0.05 to 6% by weight approximately, relative to the total weight.
The compounds of formula (I) according to the invention can also be used in well-known oxidation-dyeing processes using oxidation dyes (oxidation-dye precursors and optionally couplers) to modify the shades obtained with the oxidation dyes or to enrich them with glints.
The dye composition according to the invention can also contain, in addition to the cationic phenyl-azo-benzene compounds of formula (I) according to the invention, other conventional direct dyes, in order to broaden the range of shades and to obtain a variety of tints, and in particular nitrobenzene dyes, such as nitrophenylenediamines, nitrodiphenylamines, nitroanilines, nitrophenyl ethers or nitrophenols, and nitropyridines, anthraquinone dyes, mono- or diazo dyes, triarylmethane dyes, azine dyes, acridine dyes, xanthene dyes, or metalliferous dyes.
The proportion of all these other additional direct dyes can range from 0.5 to 10% by weight approximately, relative to the total weight of the dye composition.
The medium which is suitable for dyeing (or the support) generally comprises water or a mixture of water and at least one organic solvent to dissolve the compounds which would not be sufficiently soluble in water. As organic solvent, mention may be made, for example, of C1-C4 lower alkanols, such as ethanol and isopropanol; glycerol; glycols and glycol ethers such as 2-butoxyethanol, propylene glycol and propylene glycol monomethyl ether; aromatic alcohols such as benzyl alcohol or phenoxyethanol; and similar products and mixtures thereof.
The solvents can be present in proportions preferably ranging from 1 to 40% by weight approximately, relative to the total weight of the dye composition, and even more preferably from 5 to 30% by weight approximately.
Fatty amides such as mono- and diethanolamides of acids derived from coconut, of lauric acid or of oleic acid can also be added to the composition according to the invention, in concentrations ranging from about 0.05 to 10% by weight.
Surfactants that are well known in the state of the art, such as anionic, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactants or mixtures thereof, can also be added to the composition according to the invention, preferably in a proportion ranging from 0.1 to 50% by weight and advantageously from about 1 to 20% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition.
Thickeners can also be used, in a proportion ranging from about 0.2 to 5%.
The dye composition can also contain various common adjuvants such as antioxidants, fragrances, sequestering agents, dispersing agents, hair conditioners, preserving agents and opacifiers, as well as any other adjuvant commonly used in dyeing keratin substances.
Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select the optional additional compound(s) mentioned above, such that the advantageous properties intrinsically associated with the dye composition according to the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition(s) envisaged.
The pH of the dye composition in accordance with the invention ranges generally from 3 to 12 approximately, and preferably from 5 to 11 approximately. It can be adjusted to the desired value using acidifying or basifying agents commonly used to dye keratin fibers.
Among the acidifying agents which can be mentioned, for example, are inorganic or organic acids such as hydrochloric acid, orthophosphoric acid, sulphuric acid, carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid and lactic acid, and sulphonic acids.
Among the basifying agents which can be mentioned, for example, are aqueous ammonia, alkaline carbonates, alkanolamines such as mono-, di- and triethanolamine and derivatives thereof, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and the compounds of formula (V) below: 
in which W is a propylene residue optionally substituted with a hydroxyl group or a C1-C6 alkyl radical; and R12, R13, R14 and R15, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom, a C1-C6 alkyl radical or a C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl radical.
The dye composition according to the invention can be in various forms, such as liquids, creams or gels, or in any other form which is suitable for dyeing keratin substances and especially human hair. In particular, it can be packaged under pressure in an aerosol can in the presence of a propellant and can form a mousse.
Another subject of the invention relates to a process for dyeing keratin fibers, and in particular human keratin fibers such as the hair, by direct dyeing, this process comprising allowing a composition containing at least one cationic phenyl-azo-benzene compound of formula (I) to act on wet or dry keratin fibers.
The composition according to the invention can be used as a leave-in composition, i.e., after the composition is applied to the fibers, they are dried without intermediate rinsing.
In other application methods, after allowing the composition to act on the fibers for an exposure time ranging from 3 to 60 minutes approximately, preferably from 5 to 45 minutes approximately, the fibers are rinsed, optionally washed and then rinsed again, and dried.